


Sweaters

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 4+1 thing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Modern Era, Other, lots of timeskips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Four times Theo wears her father's amazing sweaters, one time she gets something better.Aaron POV





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, reminder that I'm still looking for poems, see Washing Dishes for details. I only have 3 entries.

“Hey Theo? Have you seen my red sweater? I need it for the business dinner this evening.”

Aaron is fishing through his closet and his drawers, frantically searching through assorted shirts and sweaters there. His daughter, Theo, is sitting in front of the full-length mirror that used to belong to her mother, the late Theodosia. She’s styling her hair in random ways and then letting go. 

“You mean the burgundy one?” She asks, letting out a pained gasp under her breath as her fingers catch on a tangle.

Aaron turns to face her, mildly concerned. “Yeah, that-”

He stops. Theo is wearing it. When she hears her father pause, she glances at him and Aaron startles at how much she looks like him. 

She grins. “I stole it. Because it’s warm! I like it! But I can give it to you.” She looks sheepish and small. Aaron smiles.

“I agree with you. It looks good on you, too, ‘Dodo.” He says.

The girl smiles sincerely. “Thanks papa. Here.” She gently pulls off the cozy sweater and passes it to her father.

“Thank you darling.”

~~~

Aaron is sitting at home, reading the news on his phone, when a notification spooks him out of his blank serenity. It’s a text message from Theo.

TheoDodoBird: sent an image

Aaron opens the chat and sees that the image is Theo and her friends posing in front of a desk with a lady behind them. A book signing. Theo had told him all about the author, presumably lady background, and her book, which she had bought, read and even lent to him in the span of five weeks. 

BestBurrDad: Thanks for letting me know! Tell me all about it later!

TheoDodoBird: ok <3

Aaron smiles, going back to the news article tab, grinning at the thought of his daughter, his closest friend, enjoying herself.

Then he recognizes what she’s wearing.

His soft green sweater.

~~~

Laundry day. Theo had gone to fold the clean laundry upstairs while Aaron is downstairs sorting though the dirty. He’s picking apart the colours from the white, turning the socks inside out and-

Pulling his daughter’s shirt out of his purplish-red sweater.

Aaron sighs affectionately. It seems that his daughter is quite fond of those sweaters. Aaron can’t blame her They’re comfortable, soft, warm and have soothing, solid colours.

But it seems that whenever he needs them most, Theo has gotten to them first.

~~~

“What a day.” Aaron has just arrived home from work and he is absolutely exhausted. He had lost a particularly draining case against Hamilton for one Catherine Childress, a brewery owner who’s property had been taken “unjustly” by the British. Aaron is ready to curly up with a good book for the evening, or maybe even sleep until morning comes.

Dragging himself up the stairs to his room, he wonders where Theo is at the moment. Then he hears the sound of a drawer opening from inside his room as he reaches the top of the stairs. Curiously, he peeks into his room.

A curly-haired head is leaning over into the drawer. It’s Theo. Aaron watches silently from the doorway as the girl shuffles through the drawer of sweaters, picking out a deep orange-brown one. She lifts her gaze. It locks with that of her father.

“Gotcha.” He quips, smirking.

Theo flushes embarrassedly and quickly straightens up. “Dad! I uh- I was folding your laundry!”

Aaron’s smirk grows as he raises an eyebrow. Theo sighs.

“Okay, so I was stealing your sweater. But I have a reason! They’re really cozy and-”

“It’s alright, ‘Dodo.” Aaron laughs, gaze softening. “I understand exactly why you love them. I’m not mad, don’t worry.”

Theo relaxes visibly and hugs him. “Thanks dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Aaron replies, kissing the top of her head.

God, he loves Theo, but she needs to find a hobby that doesn’t include stealing his favourite sweaters...

~~~

It’s Saturday and the weather is less than perfect. Aaron is writing an essay, Theo is reading in the next room.

Suddenly, Aaron has an idea.

“Theo, grab your coat and get your hat.”

“What?” Theo puts down her book, frowning at her father as he shrugs on a coat and grabs his keys and wallet.

“We’re going shopping. I know you love my sweaters,” Aaron is smiling already, “so I decided to buy you your very own! My treat.”

Theo squeals loudly, jumping up and tackling her father in a tight hug. “Oh my god, thank you! Thank you so much!”

Aaron is beaming as he hugs her back. “Now come on, girl, you’ve got a mall to hit up!”

He struts away, grinning when he hears Theo mutter “I’ve got the best, most embarrassing dad in the world, I swear.” Under her breath before turning to grab a coat.

Once in the car, Theo turns on the radio and the two sing along to all the songs, though Aaron improvises the most of words.

Parking the car at the mall’s parking lot a few minutes later is uneventful, though some guy checks Theo out when she steps out of the car. Aaron notices.

“Do you know him?” Aaron asks as he locks the car and they walk towards the building. 

Theo shakes her head. “He goes to my school and he’s on the football team. That’s all I know about him.” She shrugs.

Aaron nods in understanding, relieved. “Alright then. Off to find the perfect sweater!”

Theo lets out another squeal, and though it’s more contained than the last one, the sentiment is still clearly there.

They enter the clothing store that Aaron had bought his beloved sweaters at, a couple months ago. Together, they look through the different brands, colours, sizes and styles. Theo even suggests her father try on a few, for fun.

Throughout the whole time, Aaron notices that one sweater in particular seems to have captivated Theo’s attention. It’s a beautiful, slightly more chunky-knit, deep blue-purple turtleneck made with a soft, breathable fabric. 

“How about this one?” He asks, holding up the sweater in question for Theo. “It looks good on you.”

Theo blinks, surprised. “You’re serious? Are you willing to buy it? It isn’t cheap…”

Aaron chuckles. “It is a bit on the pricier side, but that just means that it’s really good quality, worthy of a girl like you.”

The girl’s face lights up with joy and she hugs her father tight. Aaron returns the hug happily, grinning like crazy about the fact that he is able to make his most precious daughter so happy with something as simple and trivial as buying a sweater.

He gives her the sweater and she hugs it to her chest as they approach the cashier.

“Did you find everything you were looking for today?” Asks the cashier in an almost automatic tone.

Aaron nods with a hum, but Theo answers.

“More than what we were looking for!” She chirps happily. The cashier gives her a sincere smile.

“That’s absolutely wonderful!” The cashier actually beams. “That will be $80.57, sir.”

Aaron digs out his mastercard from his wallet while his daughter bounces on her heels in excitement. This is the most excited Aaron has ever seen her get over clothing. He is absolutely delighted to buy it for her.

Once paid for and bagged, the cashier hands the sweater to Theo.

“Enjoy your sweater, Miss! Good day to you sir!”

Aaron gives a little wave, chasing Theo as she makes her way through the mall.

“Hey, do you want to get ice cream? Make an event out of this?” He questions as he catches up.

“Okay! But I’m paying. As a thank you for this.” Theo lifts the bag containing her new treasure with a radiant smile.

Aaron grins. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
